lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1049
Special Report #1049 Skillset: Wildewood Skill: Coppice Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: We do not like the idea of passive shield stripping as a Coppice effect. We do not think spores or flowers need to hit faster, either. Problem: The bonus to spore damage on a target standing in the demesne of a linked druid is overwhelming on Glinshari and underwhelming on other spore effects. Additionally, it does nothing to increase the likelyhood of Glinshari hitting, or do much besides kill the intended victim "more". This report works under the assumption that warning messages will be extended and expanded, report 1054. Solution #1: Remove the 25% bonus damage associated with linked demesnes, and instead make targets in a druid-linked demesne have their shields stripped when hit by a spore effect. Solution #2: Remove the 25% bonus damage associated with linked demesne, instead make flower effects faster while in a druid-linked demesne. Solution #3: Remove the 25% bonus damage associated with linked demesne, instead make spore effects faster while in a druid-linked demesne. Player Comments: ---on 2/11 @ 23:29 writes: Not really sure I like the passive-shield-stripping skill (even if it requires a linked demesne). Especially not in other rooms entirely. A lot of stuff is blocked by shield- like, say, rad and wisp. That's a hugely significant bonus to group combat. And to the rest of it... why, exactly, do the AoE effects need buffs? ---on 2/11 @ 23:33 writes: Solution 1 is to make the AoE relevant. Currently, a large part of the reason you hit people who are in other rooms is that they are given no warning that an attack is coming. Report 1054 seeks to change that! Another replacement for the +25% damage (which you agree should go?) effect would be welcome. My feeling is that what the spores abilities really need is help hitting, NOT an increase to what happens if they do hit. Solution 2 is intended to make someone trying to use Glinshari or another spore 1v1 not easily negated with a MOVE X for .5 seconds right as a spore hits command, without impacting group play with link. Solution 3 is quality of life, to make the social parts of linking more easily avalible, it doesn't buff spores at all. ---on 2/12 @ 00:22 writes: I don't think shield stripping is a good idea. Why not just have linked melds speed up the ticks of spores/flowers/mists/etc. Make that the bonus ---on 2/15 @ 20:32 writes: I've changed the solutions some, to include Shuyin's commented solution, and one other. This report seeks to make spores hit more often, but be less overwhelming. More reliability for less nuke. ---on 2/15 @ 22:30 writes: No to solution 1, that would be OP, plain and simple. Passive shield stripping opens up a ton of opportunities. 2 OR 3 is supported. ---on 2/17 @ 19:27 writes: As a note, this shield stripping would NOT be passive or recurring. Compare to staff unleash, which has a wider range, more damage, similar cost, and strips shield.